15 músculos
by Mariohn
Summary: 15 músculos del cuerpo son necesarios para sonreír. Esos 15 músculos que él dejará de usar. Johnlock no correspondido. ADV: John W./Mary M.


**Nombre**: 15 músculos.

**Fandom**: Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja**: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson de un lado. John Watson/Mary Morstan

**Personajes**: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mary Morstan, Mycroft Holmes

**Advertencia**: Angust. Johnlock de un lado.

_Agradecimientos a Natzabel por su beteo habitual. Dedicado a Fuu, a quien más le valía aprobar hoy. Pero como lo hizo, es para ella con todo mi amor 3 te quiero :D_

* * *

15 músculos de su cuerpo comienzan a contraerse mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Rígido desde su posición lejana, casi ausente, se siente como si estuviese observando la escena sin formar parte de ella. Y así es, en cierta forma. Se siente mucho mejor de esa manera. Estando atrás de todo sin mezclarse más de lo que está dispuesto a soportar. El sonido se impuso por sobre el eterno bullicio mientras él se levanta y toma su mano. Con la seguridad que tiene un moribundo para apoyarse en su única salida y él, sigue observando. Quince pasos hasta la mitad de la pista de baile que han montado para la ocasión antes de que ambos, novio y novia tomen la clásica posición del vals. Lo sabe, porque él le ha enseñado a bailar. No había forma de que John pudiera aprender por si mismo –Dos pies izquierdos increíblemente descoordinados y propensos a posesionarse por sobre el pie del contrincante, si hay una forma en la que él deba referirse a sus propios pies–. El rememorar el proceso le hace sonreír un poco.

Dos grados menos que hace una hora, que hacen que la tarde sea un poco más soportable. Pleno verano. Totalmente aburrido. El calor infernal se mantendrá dos semanas más y los signos del comienzo del otoño harán que la temperatura disminuya. Clima perfecto para una luna de miel planeada con anticipación y sin considerar el clima en cuestión –debió haber hablado de eso con John. Más aburrido y excesos de casos en los que pensar–.

Cuando John mueve el cuello y cabecea en señal de aceptación, la banda –conseguida por ella. Se negó notablemente a tocar frente a ojos ajenos a pesar de la insistencia de John– comienza a tocar –Cuentos de los bosques de Viena. Strauss. un eterno y aburrido clásico– y la atención de todo el público se centra en la pareja –Es una boda. Cortesía o no la atención debe centrarse en ellos–. Oscilan y se tambalean por todo el escenario –pies izquierdos de John aún amenazantes– mientras sus ojos se pasean por el resto de las personas que, como él, están aquí por John y sus decisiones.

No sabe como sentirse al respecto.

Se voltea y busca una pared donde apoyarse, más atrás. Más lejos de la atención. Le gusta ser adorado de vez en cuando pero hoy quiere ser un admirador. Las pistas se reúnen mejor, a veces, desde la distancia. Básico. John está sonriendo. Los síntomas en su rostro pueden atribuirse a ese estado emocional que suelen llamarle felicidad –Uno de tantas explicaciones; hombros relajados, ligera tención por el estar bailando. Sonrisa en el rostro, ligero brillo en los ojos, efecto de la luz. Expresión de Satisfacción, asumible por el ritmo que el evento está llevando–.

Ya no lo necesita.

No habrá más te a las siete o cuando John retorne a Baker Street. No habrá más charlas inútiles de la importancia de la preocupación por la salud propia –o tal vez sí. Es John–. No habrá más voz suave y reconfortante cuando enferme o público privado las veces que toque.

Retorcijón. Algo parecido a la angustia. Necesita detenerse y pensar que significa, pero no puede recordar alguna experiencia parecida. Quizás cuando pensó que Irene estaba muerta. No, eso fue diferente. Melancolía; sensación de soledad –¿Soledad? Sensación de abandono, aislamiento, confinamiento. Suena a algo que ha estado intentando desde siempre–. Aislamiento emocional, sin dudarlo.

La música retumba en todo el lugar, termina en sus oídos. Las miradas siguen centradas en ellos. Molly Hooper le ha estado observando, de reojo durante todo el proceso. Cabello ordenado, maquillaje ligero. Labios rojos. Duda si acercarse o quedarse en su postura. De todas formas no hay nada que quisiera decirle. Aburrida conversación. Le ayuda, un poco a dejar de centrarse en su propia cabeza y decidir observar a los demás –Más aburrido, pero distracción garantizada–. Todos sus conocidos se ven mucho más relajados de lo usual –efecto de las bodas. Para él, poco impresionante– e incluso tan joviales como John. Cuando los segundos –doscientos quince –dan a entender que es el momento del siguiente paso la gente comienza a entrar a la pista a bailar. Sigue en su posición, mirando. Los asientos comienzan a vaciarse y se ve prácticamente solo en el lugar de los invitados. Casi esperando que suceda algo más divertido que un simple vals en una boda con gente sonriente –Un asesinato, por ejemplo. O un robo, cualquiera sirve–. O es el deseo de interrumpir algo de lo que no forma parte ni lo hará. Está lejos de su entendimiento.

Ni siquiera la mano de Mycroft en su hombro le hace recordar que no debería estar en ese lugar. No necesita recordatorios para la realidad. Pero es el padrino –Posición que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Ser arrancado de Baker Street en la mañana lo confirma– y es lo último que hará por él. John no lo necesita más.

15 músculos de su cuerpo se han dejado de contraer cuando su sonrisa se afloja. No siente el deseo de seguir fingiendo –y es bastante bueno en eso–. No, dejó de hacerlo hace ciento ochenta segundos, pero a penas y lo notó. Movimiento sin importancia. Ha fingido su muerte por más de tres años, esto es cosa de niños. Ignora las palabras de Mycroft –lo usual– comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Un cigarro estaría bien. Algo de cocaína le haría sentirse más tranquilo. John está demasiado abstraído en su nuevo camino como para percatarse de eso –no le hace sentir mejor. Ansiedad y desamparo aumentando, acumulándose. Optará por la cocaína si es que Mycroft o John no la han confiscado. Necesita un poco de paz a su caos emocional– cuando llega a la entrada se detiene y voltea. Lo mira una vez más con algo que no quiere admitir. Anhelo, esperanza. Sentimientos humanos que fueron –y son– innecesarios hasta que se vio envuelto en ellos. John ni siquiera le ha notado. Observa un par de segundos al doctor, a su esposa, a la gente que le rodea antes de voltearse y caminar con paso decidido. Sin mirar atrás. A Baker Street, a su zona de confort. A su claustro de soledad que, al menos, es mucho más su muralla de contención de lo que ha querido admitir.

De ahora en adelante no habrán 15 músculos de su cuerpo que se contraerán al menos dos veces al día, pero es un caso que no hay manera de ganar.

* * *

La verdad es que intentar escribir como Sherlock es… dios, la cosa más complicada hasta el momento. Borré muchas frases sin sentido hasta llegar a algo nada decente como lo de ahora, en serio -ni siquiera se imaginan el cómo hubiese quedado antes. Miedo xD-. Al menos me esforcé xD


End file.
